A Love That will last forever
by OnePeaInAPod
Summary: Alec is turned into a Warlock...Well Now what? That's the question. Alec and Magnus love each other. But will that love last forever?
1. A warlock

**Wud up! So im new to this. I hope the story and..well thats it. Btw TMI is owned by THE ONE AND ONLY CC!**

I'm a warlock. Wow I didn't think Magnus could do it. Well not that I doubted him. It's just...I didn't think it was possible,I mean a shadowhunter now a warlock and I'll live, FOREVER. But at least I'll get to spend it with Magnus.

"Alexander. Alexander please wake up." Alec heard Magnus say. Wait,I'm asleep? Why can't I wake up? "Alexander...please." Magnus was just near tears. Alec could tell. He knew what Magnus sounded like when he cried or was about to cry.

Magnus please don't cry. Alec wake up. Alec was pushing himself. Trying to force himself to open his eyes. Just open, god I've never hated eyelids as much as now. Magnus was in tears right about now. But Alec couldn't wake up. Couldn't open his eyes.

Well that was until Magnus stood to leave. "I'll be right back Alexander. I'm going to see if I can find something to wake you up. Just stay here, I love you." Magnus was about to walk away when he felt a hand wrap around his wrist. "Don't leave me,please."

Magnus just stared at Alec. His golden green cat eyes pearasing Alec's soul. That only lasted about five seconds,because Magnus was now holding Alec tight cradling Alec's head to his chest. "Oh god, I though I'd lost you." Magnus said pulling Alec closer to his chest. Well if that was even possible. "Well it's good to see you too Magnus,but could you let me go before you suffocate me."

Magnus pulled away slapping Alec's arm. "Ow, what was that for." Alec said rubbing his arm where Magnus had hit him. "Don't scare me like that. I cried." Magnus said. Alec giggled. A low giggle, earning him another slap on the arm. "Its not funny." Magnus said with a faint but noticeable frown on his face. "Sorry. But did you have to hit me." Magnus just rolled his eyes at Alec. "So how do you feel."

Alec had almost completely forgot that he'd just been turned into a warlock. "I don't know. I'm kinda used to it. Well at least I don't fell any different." Magnus sat down next to Alec on the

Hospital like bed he had performed the spell on Alec on. "Not that. I mean can you feel your power." Magnus said grabbing Alec's hand.

"Can you feel the energy coursing through your vains." Alec watched as Magnus traced Invisible lines on his hand and wrist. "Well now that I think about it...Yeah." Alec said a little freaked out. It was a strange feeling, it was like something running through his body. It was a good feeling though. "Try and use your magic." Magnus said pulling up Alec's hand.

"I'll try." Alec said. He had no idea what to do. I mean he was just turned into a warlock not five minutes ago. "I mean, I would if I knew how." Magnus had just realized that Alec was just turned into a warlock so he figured he would have no idea what to do. "Just concentrate, channel your power. Let's just start off with a...a ball,yes make a ball." Magnus put out his hand to show Alec what be meant.

"Look Alec. Look at my hand." Alec watched Magnus's hand. Alec was amazed by what he's just saw. You would think he wouldn't be so surprised since he'd seen Magnus use magic over a thousand times. But it's different up close. Alec watched as the blue orb formed in the center of Magnus's palm. He could see the thousands of little strips of energy forming in Magnus's hand. He could see the little strips of energy growing bigger and overlapping forming a ball of..well..energy in his hand.

"Wow." Was all Alec could say. I could never do that. Alec thought. "Now you try." Magnus said closing his hand making the orb disappear. Alec put out his hand concentrating on the energy. He felt a faint heat rise in his arm before a big spark of a mixture of blue,orange,green,and yellow magic.

Magnus's eyes grew wide. Alec formed a ball of energy just as Magnus did. "Is it supposed to look like that." Alec said,a little nervous of what Magnus would say. "Is it supposed to look like that? I'm jelouse Alec. How do you get so many pretty colors at ones. It's beautiful." Alec blushed at Magnus's words. "I don't know how I got it to be so many colors. I just thought of you."

Magnus looked up at Alec. Alec smiled at Magnus, a small yet meaningful smile. Magnus moved closer to Alec's face. Alec moving too, to join Magnus in the middle. Just a few cinameters away from each other, Magnus's phone rings. "Way to ruin the mood." Magnus said under his breath.

"You should answer that." Alec said looking at Magnus. Magnus moved off the bed to grab his phone off of the redwood desk top. Magnus answered the phone not bothering to see who was calling. "Hello?" Magnus said sounding annoyed. "Don't give me that tone. Anyway did it work?" It was Isabell. Izzy was one of the few people apart from Jace,Clary,and Simon who knew.

"Magnus! Did it work." Izzy said yelling into the phone. "Yes it did. Now can you stop yelling into the phone." Magnus said. "Sorry,um..could you give Alec the phone." Izzy sounded a little worried when she had asked for Alec. "Uh, sure." Magnus handed the phone to Alec. "Hello?" Alec said, a little nervous. "Tell me everything


	2. Explanations

"Tell me everything." Izzy said firmly. "Can we wait for explanations when me and Magnus get back to the Institute?" Alec askes nervously. Now you would think Alec could just tell her no and she would comply, but no. This was Izzy we where talking about.

Aside from Magnus, Izzy was the most stubborn being Alec had ever met. Izzy must have understood why Alec had wanted to talk later. She sighed and continued. "Fine, We'll talk later. But, We. Will. Talk." She said making herself clear. And she did.

"Ok. Thanks, Bye Izzy." Alec said. "Bye, Big bro." And she hung up.

Alec sighed setting the phone down. "So. Back to the practicing of the magic?" Magnus said smiling almost as if it where a question. "Um, Yeah." Alec replied. And continued they did.

"Ok so, how about you try to...make something appear." Magnus suggested. Alec wasn't sure if he could do that either. It sounded very complicated.

"Ok, I can try. Make what appear exactly?" Alec asked. "Lets see..." Magnus trailed off gently tapping his chin with the tip of his intex finger. "That vase over there." Magnus pointed to the aumbrayed green and yellow vase sitting on a small wooden table.

"Alright." Alec said. "How do I do it?" He asked. "Just take a deep breath and focus all your energy on the vase and just snap your fingers, I guess." Magnus said. Alec nodded and took a deep breath.

He closed his eyes and focused only on the vase. When he felt ready energy rushed to his left and and he snaped. Alec thought nothing had happend until he peeled an eye open to see a wide eyed Magnus and a vase in his lap.

Alec's eyes widened. "I did it. I did it! On the first try!" Alec said enthusiastically. He felt proud of himself. Magnus hugged Alec telling him how proud he was.

Alec and Magnus would continue to test Alec's magic and Magnus would show his how to use it and eventually find out his warlock mark.


End file.
